Heavy heart
by imaginationawaits8008
Summary: <html><head></head>Artemis thought her grief was over. She couldn't be grief stricken anymore, Wally wouldn't want it like that even if he is gone now. But an unexpected discovery puts her life in whirl wind. A one shot over Artemis' pain after Wally's death.</html>


**Hi,**

**This is just a little one shot on after Wally's death.**

**This is about 4-5 years after Wally's death. Artemis's kids are 4 years old (Sorry bit of a spoiler),**

**Hope you like, **

**Reviews, fallows and favourites are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>"Time to rise and shine!" I open the blinds to my little girl's bedroom. She stretches and yawns, jumping out of bed running to hug me "Morning Mommy." And off she rushes to her brother's bedroom. I hear a slight grumbling, the little boy stomps out of his room.<p>

"I'm still tired!" he pouts, stomping into the room.

I kneel down to him, "Aunty Zatanna is coming over I just thought you would want to be up to play games."

The twins jump around in excitement, "On some conditions, No more pranks I don't know where you learned them but no more, especially you Ginger." The little boy pouts.

"And Poppy when you are helping Zatanna in the kitchen, don't use your powers." Poppy did not yet have a handle on her powers which can cause accidents. The two little ginger speedsters giggled and ran off.

"You guys better be getting changed and not plotting a prank, or Aunty Z won't babysit anymore." I threaten where do they learn this stuff they are only four years old? I sigh and get changed.

* * *

><p>I'm suited up as Tigress while I pour the cereal into the kid's bowls. Zatanna sprints in dressed in jeans a sweater and knee high boots. "Hi!" she says.<p>

"Sorry got to go." And I stuff a piece of toast in my mouth before running out the door.

* * *

><p>"Guys where are you?" I had gotten home from the mission tired and exhausted but the kids had insisted on playing hide and seek, Zatanna offered to stay so right now she was hiding somewhere. I flick open a closet lazily, Zatanna peeks out from her squished spot.<p>

"You are so predictable." I laugh,

"Well I haven't played this game since I was six." She pouts back.

I hear giggling from under a table, I peek under to see my two children laughing on the ground, I smile at them.

"Bed time guys, I'll read you a bedtime story." Zatanna speaks. I look at her thankfully.

* * *

><p>I yawn and stretch out, looking at my calendar, great spring cleaning day. Now on my calendar it says day but this will most likely take a week. I pull myself out of bed, nothing like the present.<p>

I walk up to the closet in the hallway ready for the flood of stuff to stream out. Grasping the handles I twist them and with caution open the door, I peek inside, hmm looks fine. I fling the doors open a huge, heavy bowling bowl comes rolling at me from the top shelf, I yelp jumping out of the way as it falls with a crash. I stare at it surprised it didn't go through the floor.

* * *

><p>I am about to give up, I seriously don't have that much will power when it comes to cleaning. I step back to look at the work I have done, my foot catches on something, stumbling to get my balance I bang into the wall and fall in a heap. I inspect the loose board remembering it as the one Wally constantly said he would fix, and I bet he wouldn't. I guess I was right, a tear escaped my eye and streamed down my cheek. What am I doing this was years ago I am over this? I can't cry I am stronger than this. I pull the floorboard up in anger, and I see a something shining. I pick it out of the hole, looking over it I realise it's a plane ticket envelope the silver logo shining in the light. Slowly slipping out two plane tickets. Skimming over them I realise Wally bought them for him and I to go to Paris, I fight back the tears that are blurring my vision. I delve deeper into the hole in the closet, and bring out a tiny wooden box, whoa this didn't look like Wally's handiwork. I look over it and gasp at the picture everything falling into place, the picture was delicately painted (definitely not Wally's handiwork) it was a picture of Wally on one knee roses in hand and I was standing there before him smiling. I read the scrolled words in a crimson banner 'Will you marry me?' I finally let the tears fall. Why did he have to go? I open the box and pull out a piece of paper it was folded to a tiny piece,<p>

_Dear Artemis,_

_Now that we are going to end this invasion, I want to do something that I have wanted to do since before the invasion. I love you more than anything in the world and I don't have any cute poem or cute way of proposing I hoping that I'm enough. An old friend of mine said find your Spitfire and now that I have found her, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Forever together. Artemis I love you and I promise to love you forever I will never let you down. I will try to be the best husband to you and father to our children. I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together, for 20, 30, 40, 50 years in rocking chairs looking after our grandchildren._

_I will always love you._

_Be my Spitfire, forever together,_

_Will you marry me?_

_From Wally_

I sob, my tears soaking the piece of paper in my quivering hands. Something clatters to the floor next to me I pick it up, a beautiful delicate 2 band diamond ring was in my fingers, I stuff it back in the box. Sobs catching in my throat. "Is your mother home Ginger?" It was Stacey. I try to wipe my tears away but they just keep coming. Stacey and Nightwing are coming down the hall when Stacey catches sight of me and runs up to me, she kneels down next to me.

"Artemis what's wrong?" I bury my face in my hands letting the ring and everything fall out of my lap. Stace looks over them.

"Oh Artemis, I so sorry." I push her away.

"It doesn't matter I will get over it." I try to push the tears away.

"Artemis don't distance yourself from the ones you love again, that isn't going to help your pain. Let us help you we are a family." Nightwing puts his arm around me in a friendly hug, I sob into his chest the liquid pain stains his shirt.

"Why is love so fickle? Why is it Stace?" She hugs me.

"Why do I love when it causes so much pain?" I mumble.

"Because love is worth the pain." She replies,

"It's worth the fight to gain someone's love and up there Wally is looking over you and loving you."

I cry, "Why is love so fickle, so unkind. It killed the love of my life, it almost killed me. I started to move on and then I'm hit with this." I stare at the ring and continue sobbing into my lap.

"It took me months to move on after he died, now the kids are here I can't spend months getting over this. When he died I realised he was my only anchor to sanity until I had Poppy and Ginger." I needed to move on, but I wanted to join Wally be with the love of my life forever.

I thought that when he left I would be fine because Artemis left with him I wasn't Wally's partner anymore but I was wrong because Wally left me here to live.

I will always love Wally his love was worth the pain, worth the fight. And up there somewhere he is watching over the love of his life and his two beautiful baby speedsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like the story, just a bit of ideas in one.<strong>

**Please review, follow and favourite me. Or PM me any questions.**

**Victoria **


End file.
